


Кукла наследника Путти

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Career, Friendship, Gen, Handmade, Humor, Illustrations, Paper clay, Sculpture, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Штрудель, его дама и его карьера.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	Кукла наследника Путти

После Хэллоуина Штруделёк куда-то пропал. Кроули подозревал, что этот идиот решил навестить родню внизу и остался до первой встречи с Хастуром. Азирафаэль сделал вид, что не заметил исчезновения, но задумчиво переставил совок и метлу в подсобке и вздохнул, глядя на давно не смахиваемую пыль.

При всей уборщичьей сварливости и врождённой адской противоречивости Штрудель был почти чистюлей и самозабвенно скоблил и драил полы и полки. Тот факт, что он путал тряпки и оставлял следы грязных пяток на дубовых стеллажах, никак не умалял его усердия и ожидания ответных благодарностей. Азирафаэль охотно хвалил пупырчатого трудягу. Кроули молчал, наклонив голову, всем видом выражая: «Ну-ну, а это что за пятнышко? А здесь пыль откуда? Кто стены лизал за шкафом?» Гордый Штрудель вмиг сдувался и малозаметным Штрудельком трусил в тёмный угол под вешалкой.

Итак, без стука его шишковатого хвоста прошёл ноябрь, подобралось незаметно Рождество. Азирафаэль заикнулся как-то о маленьком привратнике, за шуткой вспоминая его привычную скандальность, и Кроули ощутил почти сожаление. На Рождество они съездили в Тадфилд, но и неделю спустя после возвращения ни одна вахтёрская душонка не потревожила их покоя.

Двенадцатого февраля, в пятницу, Азирафаэль и Кроули довольно поздно возвращались с прогулки по вечернему городу. Был чудный уикенд, снег и слякоть давно уже не тревожили лондонцев, на деревьях набухли почки, в воздухе зависло тревожно-волнительное ожидание скорой весны.

Погремев ключом, а на самом деле мельчайшим чудом отперев входную дверь, хозяин книжной лавки слегка вздрогнул от привычной фразы: «Ноги! Ноги вытираем!»

— Слава Богу! Ты что припёрся-то, пупырок? От твоих явлений посвятеешь на месте! – Кроули раздражённо протиснулся в дверной проём и, перешагнув грязноватую тряпку, сразу направился в глубь магазина.

— Я повышал квалификацию, — скромно, но с достоинством отозвался служитель совка и веника.

Никаких адских диалектизмов, никаких «сталбыть, эта…» или «вона оно как». Кроули вздрогнул и даже вернулся на два шага. Азирафаэль как раз включил тёплый электрический свет в настенных бра и пригляделся к Штрудельку повнимательнее. Никаких изменений не произошло – он был по-прежнему шишковат, сутуловат, адски кругл и пупырчат. Но что-то изменилось до неузнаваемости. От него пахло странной смесью канализации и грозовой свежести. На груди светилась необычная алюминиевая медалька на сиреневой ленточке. Именно она заставила ангела подозрительно прищуриться и обменяться взглядами со своим демоном.

— Как Гавриил? – совершенно невзначай спросил Азирафаэль, щелчком кипятя чайник и доставая из воздуха синюю жестянку с любимым дарджилингом.

— Начальствует, шо ж ему сдеется, — с прежней интонацией отозвался Штруделёк и тотчас поправился: — Руководит департаментом райской благотворительности и переподготовки кадров.

— Это теперь близкие сферы? – изумился Кроули. – Его понизили что ль?

— Это почетная миссия, – смущенно отозвался Штрудель и повёл хвостом. – Я там вот и… подвизался. Я делал райский полигон более похожим на Землю. Они меня попросили сделать его… ну, уютнее. Вот я и … в качестве стажёра.

— В качестве подопытного кролика, ты хочешь сказать…

— Кроули, не груби, он же встал на путь исправления!

Это была неправильная фраза, потому что Кроули странно посмотрел на ангела и, ничего не говоря, удалился в кухню. Азирафаэль хотел пойти извиниться, но бросать Штруделька в прихожей не собирался. К тому же при всей радужной перспективе «повышения квалификации» того могли запросто переквалифицировать в шпионы или что там было принято во внешней разведке Михаил. Еще Азирафаэлю не понравилось слово «полигон».

Чай спасал в любой ситуации, так что ангел быстро отбросил лишние мысли и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Штруделёк неожиданно отказался. Он пробурчал какие-то непривычные ему слова благодарности и просто ушёл в февральскую тьму.

Азирафаэль задумчиво заглянул за шкаф. Кроули на кухне не было. Собственно, его нигде не было. «Какой у меня чудовищно обидчивый демон», — Азирафаэль допил чашку чая и даже ничего не съел. Вечер был безнадёжно испорчен.

Однако Штруделёк не исчез, он объявился спустя два дня, в разгар Дня Влюбленных, несмотря на тщательно отпугиваемую публику, прошёл как ни в чём не бывало сквозь входную дверь и придержал её для кого-то.

Кроули, восседавший верхом на венском стуле рядом с кассой, аж приподнялся, спуская очки на кончик носа. Угольно-чёрный замшевый пиджак с кроваво-красным шейным платком придавали ему ещё больше помпезного высокомерия, когда он бросал раздражённый взгляд в сторону толстопятого уродца. С ангелом они помирились ещё вчера – негоже накануне праздника ссориться. Но возвращения адского привратника (или райского уборщика) он не ожидал.

В этот самый момент дверь противно скрипнула (вероятно, это заменяло ей барабанную дробь), и на пороге появилась круглощекая девочка лет шести (или шестидесяти, смотря как посмотреть). Она была одета в целомудренное розовое трико, задорно обтягивающее её пухлое тельце. Ручки и ножки с перетяжечками на сгибах, нелепая розовая балетная пачка, стянувшая круглое пузико и куцые голубиные крылышки, вызывали одновременное желание прижать к груди и отправить в тренажёрный зал. На взбитых лимонных кудряшках сиял кое-как прибитый нимб в виде золотого блюдечка. В руках это создание сжимало изрядно покоцаную арфу с тремя оставшимися струнами.

Азирафаэль смотрел во все глаза. Кроули сразу понял, что его ангелу никогда не приходилось видеть столь странных представителей райской стороны (если в ней было что-то райское).

Штруделёк же сразу бросился куда-то в глубь магазина, зашипел на что-то в досаде, задвигал какими-то ящиками и через минуту выскочил в центр торгового зала со слегка помятой картонной коробкой в виде сердечка.

«А-а, он её прятал здесь третьего дня», – догадался ангел.

— Это ш-ш-што за явление? – вопросительно-иронично протянул Кроули. – Что за кукла наследника Тутти?

— Путти, – поправила девочка и шмыгнула носом. – Вы, дяденька, не путайте. Мы тут стараемся, уют вот наводим со стажёром Штруделем.

— Ах, вы коллеги! Ну конечно! – умилённо выдохнул Азирафаэль. – Мисс Путти, вы выпьете с нами чаю? – он лукаво подмигнул Штрудельку, ломающему картонку.

— С праздником! – торопливо пробормотал бывший привратник и сунул коробочку своей даме.

Та немедленно вцепилась в коробку и начала отрывать верх крышки. Вытащив одну конфету, она немедленно сунула её за щеку и чмокнула шоколадными губами пупырчатую щеку Штруделька.

— Пасиб, дорогой. Пошли что ли, чаю выпьем, — и она направилась прямиком в кухню.

— Она чис-стый ангел, — с лёгкой ненавистью прошипел Кроули. – Божес-с-ственно. Может, показать ей змею?

— Обойдёмся обычными фокусами, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. – Главное, чтобы монетка к пальцам не прилипала. Дети так любят фокусы… Можно ещё поиграть в фанты и совместить.

Кроули посмотрел на своего ангела, который так сладко и искренне улыбался, что сразу становилось ясно: кому-то не поздоровится. Ну, или кто-то выучит пару-тройку правил. Для этого не нужно быть главой департамента.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
